Mutran
Mutran was one of the villains in the BIONICLE series and also served as one of the antagonists in the 2008 storyline. He was a Makuta, who served as one of the scientists of the Brotherhood of Makuta as he was in charge of creating Rahi, which were used to populate the Matoran Universe. He was also a good friend of Chirox as the two worked together to create Rahi but eventually became rivals when they started to despise each others' works following the Brotherhood's corruption. He was also responsible for creating the Shadow Leeches as well as transforming Takanuva into the Toa of Twilight. He was voiced Brian Drummond, who also voiced as Matau and Onewa in the animated series. History Early life About 100, 000 years ago, Mutran along with the other Makuta were created by the Great Spirit, who used the substance known as the Antidermis. When the Brotherhood of Makuta came into being, Mutran became the member of the Brotherhood and worked as the scientist, who was responsible for creating various Rahi breeds to populate the universe as the Brotherhood's goal was to maintain order in the universe and serving the Great Spirit's will. After the few days following the completion of the fortress in Destral, Mutran and his friend Chirox were attempting to salvage some parts from one of Spiriah's Rahi experiments when they were approached by Makuta Teridax, who asked them to meet Miserix, the leader of the Brotherhood. When they finally approached into the throne room, Miserix ordered them to go to Xia and make the Vortixx to stop charging excessively high prices for their goods. Eventually, Mutran ended up going with Icarax and his aide, Pridak to Xia, where they successfully convinced the Vortixx to do so. In the island, Mutran accidentally left behind an experiment which was the sentient rock as the rock later became the Mountain. Eventually, both Mutran and Icarax were forced to dragged Pridak out of Xia after the latter saw the island's potential. After the meeting between Teridax, Icarax and the two members of the League of Six Kingdoms, Kalmah and Ehlek had ended, Mutran was ordered to supply Rahi for the League's armies but never sent Kalmah anything that he expected to last more than three days. One such species of Rahi that he created were the Blade Burrowers. Following the aftermath of the League of Six Kingdoms' defeat, Mutran, Gorast and several Rahkshi were sent to Kalmah's fortress to clean up the remains. While Gorast and the Rahkshi hunted down the few survivors of the League's army, Mutran noticed that the Blade Burrowers had not only survived, but were building a map. After that day, Mutran attempt to discern the significance of the map, but never succeeded, confessing to be frightened by its implications. The Brotherhood's Corruption Following the few weeks after the Matoran Civil War, Mutran was ordered by Miserix to keep charge in the center of the Southern Continent, which he however, did not pay much attention to. Later, he was then assigned by Miserix to meet the being called Tren Krom on his island. When Mutran and several Rahkshi got onto Tren Krom's island, they were attacked by Tren Krom, who destroyed the Rahkshi and pulled Mutran into the cave and the being search through Mutran's mind. After the few hours of the encounter, Mutran woke up in the outside and he realized that he had the knowledge that Teridax needed to overthrow the Great Spirit. Then, Mutran returned to Destral and told Teridax about this. When Teridax called a meeting between the members of the Brotherhood, Mutran and the other Makuta witnessed Teridax and Miserix engaged each other in the fight. Gallery Mutran.png|Mutran in the set form. Comic_Mutran.PNG|Mutran as he appears in the comics. Comic_Mutran_death.PNG|Mutran's death in the comics. Trivia pl:Mutran Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Male Category:Corrupt Officials Category:BIONICLE Villains Category:Lawful Evil Category:Minion Category:Sophisticated Category:Rivals Category:Mongers Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Liars Category:Sadists Category:Deceased Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Hypocrites Category:Xenophobes Category:Monsters Category:Fighters Category:Abusers Category:Betrayed Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Psychopath Category:Mentally Ill Category:Provoker Category:Evil Creator Category:Evil Creation Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Hegemony Category:Power Hungry Category:Strategic Category:Pawns Category:Torturer Category:Lego Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Magic Category:Arrogant Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Criminals Category:Warlords Category:Fanatics Category:Heretics Category:Satanism Category:Oppressors Category:Dark Forms Category:Monster Master Category:Military Category:Evil from the Past Category:Cheater Category:Vampires Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Aliens Category:Wrathful Category:Terrorists Category:Envious Category:Homicidal Category:Humanoid Category:Vengeful Category:Conspirators Category:Opportunists